


Sunsets with You

by ellie_renee91



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Romantic Friendship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: Thomas works on getting the courage to talk to you, though you're the one that ends up getting the courage first.
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas (Maze Runner)/You
Kudos: 3





	Sunsets with You

Thomas walks down the pathway, his feet faltering and back tracking a few steps as his eyes move around the grounds.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Thomas leans his shoulder against the wall of the building to his left, his face softening as he looks ahead.

“You should just go and talk to her, mate” Newt mutters out of nowhere and nudges Thomas in the shoulder, the sudden voice and action causing him to lose his balance from his lean against the wall.

Thomas regains his footing, crossing his arms over his chest again before snapping his eyes from your form, connecting with those of his friend for a moment as he scoffs “And have her hear me? No thank you.”

His eyes slowly move back over to watching you, it was like you were a magnet and his was drawn to you. Leaning your back against the tree, one leg popped up with the other laying across your knee, your foot tapping to non existent music as you read a book in the shade.

Newt chuckles “So you’re just going to stare at her for the rest of your life then?”

“Maybe” comes Thomas’ quick mumble, Newt rubbing a hand over his mouth to wipe off the smirk before he points in your direction quickly “I know we all have next to no experience in this area, however, I think I remember enough to know girls don’t just liked to be gawked at.”

Thomas scoffs, lifting his shoulders up as he stammers “I’m not gawking at her– how do you know I’m not looking at the ocean, because it’s right fucking there– or the nature we’re surrounded by–”

“Or the way the breeze moves her hair just over her face and she doesn’t move it right away because she’s too engrossed in her reading to care to move it?– Or to care that you’ve been looking at her for as long as she’s sat down?” Newt offers, a deep smirk marring his features as he raises a brow when Thomas snaps his eyes to him.

Thomas throws him a glare before he slides his eyes back over to you and softens his features “Fuck off– she looks peaceful and she doesn’t need me disturbing her while I stutter to form a coherent sentence in her presence– _again_ ”

Almost as if you heard him– your eyes snap up from the book you’re reading, your gaze instantly connecting with Thomas’ like you knew _exactly_ where he was.

Thomas makes a noise, flicking his eyes past you as quickly as he can, trying to focus on anything else so you wouldn’t know he was staring– because of course he was staring but you didn’t need to know that.

Newt watches the exchange, flitting his eyes between the two of you and trying to contain his smile. After everything that has happened and how hard Thomas has been working to get this plan to rescue Minho in place– he just wants his friend to be happy.

Newt watches your lips twitch up into a little cheeky smirk before you go back to your reading. The action causes the Brit to snort before he raises his hands in surrender and takes a few steps backwards from his friend “Maybe if you actually stop staring at her and talk to her, you might have a chance.”

Thomas rolls his eyes, muttering incoherently under his breath before he pushes off the wall and heads to the common area to grab some food and take his mind off of you most _definitely_ catching him looking at you.

Fucking fantastic, you probably think he’s a stalker now.

For Thomas, talking to anyone from the Right Arm camp after what happened when they were betrayed has been difficult, you more so than anyone else.

Not to say that you blamed him for what happened, he still felt guilty that only a couple of hours after he had found your group all hell had broken loose.

Add that to the fact that you were the most beautiful person he ever remembers seeing and he’s a lost cause. 

Thomas could hold his own in a conversation, adding in wit and banter with the rest of them– however when it came to you, he was just a bumbling jumbled mess of the English language.

He was sure he had embarrassed himself enough times in front of you to ever willingly start a conversation again. So instead he admired you from afar.

You however found it completely endearing that you had that kind of effect on him and you couldn’t get enough of the way he could make you smile. Everytime you caught him looking your way, butterflies erupted in your stomach and your heartbeat rose as you tried to think of something to say to him.

After eating and grabbing some water Thomas decides to just call it a night and heads over to the ship, climbing the ladder up to the side deck. 

He walks down a corridor, finding his spot he’s set up as his makeshift room. There’s no door, however it’s secluded enough he never felt the need for one. Especially since this is all temporary as everyone prepares for the final mission followed by the final trip to the safe haven.

Walking through the blanket that’s covering the doorway, he’s about to kick off his shoes when he decides to head up to the deck and clear his mind as he watches the sunset for the day.

Thomas walks out into the fading light of the evening, the fresh breeze blowing across his face and through his hair as he walks over to the railing and sets his hands on the top, sliding them out from him a little as his elbows lock.

His eyes scan the area below, finding the tree he last saw you sitting against and wondering where you went off to when he finds it empty. 

Briefly his mind drifts to what it would be like to share this space with you, to share anything with you.

“Damn of all the spots you could have chosen and you _steal_ my sunset watching spot on the railing?”

Thomas whips his head to the side at the sound of your voice, seeing your beautiful smirking face standing in the doorway he just walked out of.

Thomas licks his lips quickly, widening his eyes and stepping back from the railing he was leaning against “What? No I didn’t kno–”

“Relax Thomas, I was just kidding” you laugh, your face breaking out into a smile Thomas is more than sure just stopped his heart.

You walk up next to him, fighting your smile as you nod towards the railing “As you were, good sir… that is if– if you don’t mind the company?”

“No” Thomas croaks, quickly closing his eyes with how that sounded. He shakes his head to clear it, lifting his hand to indicate the railing as he stammers “Of cour– of course I don’t mind, rail it up with me”

You snort, moving your lips inwards between your teeth– trying to contain your laugh as you watch Thomas close his eyes and turn his body to face forward again.

A blush is rising up his neck as he rests his hands back on top of the railing, dropping his head forward between his shoulders before he mutters to himself “Jesus fucking christ”.

Not wanting to embarrass him more, you clear your throat softly and set your hands on the railing as well, your fingers close to his– however not touching.

Your eyes take in the beautiful colors of the sun setting over the ocean, the pinks and purples with orange hues dance over the clouds as the noise of the day starts to slowly fade with the sinking sun.

When Thomas opens his eyes he has to keep himself from jerking to the side with how close you are, not that he’s complaining– in all honesty he has no idea why you’re even wanting to stay up here with him.

Instead Thomas feels drawn to you and moves his eyes from how close your hand is resting near his, up your arm until he’s discreetly gazing at the side of your face from the corner of his eye.

Feeling his eyes on you, the corners of your lips quirk up– your whispering voice snapping him out of his thoughts “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything” Thomas replies quickly, wanting to be embarrassed for just how quickly– however he can’t seem to care. He _wants_ you to be able to talk to him, he wants to be able to talk to _you_ – about anything ever.

“Do I make you as nervous as you make me?”

Having his full attention Thomas snaps his head to the side, looking at you in complete shock “I– I make you nervous?”

You flick your eyes to him, smiling softly before you move your gaze back over to the fading sun and nod “Yeah, you do”

Thomas smiles softly with your confession, sliding his hand across the railing and letting his fingers rest on top of yours. He faces forward with you, a comfortable silence settling between the two of you as evening falls over like a blanket.

The next couple of evenings for a week are spent the same, the two of you making your way over to your new favorite spot against the railing and watching the sunset together while sharing stories of your life in the mazes and your journeys to the mountains.

The conversation flowed smoothly, both of you gaining confidence and finding just how easy it was to talk to each other now that the nerves were gone.

“You’re insane” you chuckled after he finished telling you about his running dash into the maze just as the doors were closing.

The two of you were leaning your forearms onto the railing, easy smiles adorning your faces as you looked over to him.

Thomas chuckles lightly as he looks over to you. His eyes moving between your humor filled ones as he licks his lips and grimaces “Yeah– trust me, I know”

“You’re also insanely brave” you murmur, Thomas’ brows raising slightly before he shakes his head and drops his eyes to his hands that are linked together in front of him, grumbling “That’s debatable”

You drop your arm, that was next to him, down from the railing and turn your body into his, leaving only a small gap between your chest and his shoulder.

Thomas turns his head towards you with your movement, pushing his arm off the railing to grasp it with his hand as his brows lift in his silent question.

You smile softly, muttering just above a whisper “Don’t sell yourself short Tommy, you saved _a lot_ of people– me included. Plus you’re about to save even more– that’s someone I would call brave.”

Thomas makes a noise and shakes his head softly, dropping his eyes to the ground between you both “I wouldn’t call what happened at the camp a few months ago as saving you…”

You jerk your head back slightly, furrowing your brows as you correct him “That’s not what I was talking about, which _wasn’t_ your fault by the way. I– Thomas, I was at the second compound location Vince and Mary raided and rescued because of the information you sent to them.”

Thomas opens his mouth, shock and another feeling he can’t quite describe quickly coming over his body.

“As I said, _brave_ – thank you for saving me, Tommy” finishing your words, you push up on your toes and press your lips into his cheek. Thomas’ eyes closing with the feeling of your soft lips against his skin, his breath catching in his throat.

When you pull away, it takes everything in him to not grab you right then and kiss you like there’s no tomorrow. 

Thomas licks his lips instead, the action drawing your eyes to his mouth as you absentmindedly lick yours as well. His brow twitches, could you want to kiss him as badly as he wants to kiss you?

You’re in a long sleeve henley, however the fabric isn’t the thickest and a shiver from the cold evening runs over you, your arms shaking slightly before you can stop them. The movement gains the attention of Thomas immediately “You’re cold– come on let’s go inside”

Moving toward the door off the deck you slide your small hand into Thomas’, lacing your fingers through his and feeling him grip onto you a little harder.

He looks down to you, the bright smile of yours directed right at him and making him almost lose his footing as he follows you through the door and down a corridor.

Walking past his room Thomas pulls on your hand, bringing you back a step and pressing your back into the wall. He steps closer into you, placing his palms flat against the wall on either side of your head, leaving a small gap between your bodies.

Biting the corner of your lip, you move your eyes up until they connect with the beautiful honey colored eyes already looking at you. 

You clear your throat, flicking your eyes over to the sheet covered doorway and offering a little nod “This where you’ve set up camp?”

Thomas’ mouth quirks up in a little smirk, licking his bottom lip before he nods once “Yeah until we ship out.”

Your eyes drop down to his lips once more, stifling a moan in you throat before your eyes snap up to his again when his husky voice sends shivers down your arms “I uh– I can be pretty dense, but you’re giving me some… pretty big signals here, and I don’t know if I’m reading them right but… I hope I’m _somewhere_ along the right track.”

Placing your hands on his chest, you feel his muscles shutter and relax under your touch. You smile softly tilting your head to the side as you slide your hands up, your fingertips grazing the side of his neck before feeling the stubble on his jaw.

You drop your gaze to his lips, Thomas doing the same as his hands splay across your hips. Your fingers press into his jaw, gently pulling him closer until your lips press softly into his.

As soon as your warm and softer than he could have ever imagined lips are on his, Thomas presses his fingers into your skin a little harder and groans low in his chest– the sound sending vibrations through you and increasing the throbbing you’re already feeling between your thighs.

You both hear muffled voices down the hall and never breaking from the kiss, Thomas grips your hips and guides you backwards inside his room. Once you feel the material covering the door slide over your head, he turns you and presses your back against his side of the wall.

Your arms wrap behind his neck while Thomas wraps one arm around your waist, the other moving up to your cheek and sliding into your hair to pull you impossibly closer. 

He swipes his tongue across your bottom lip and tilting your head to the side you open your mouth, deepening the kiss and earning another deep groan from him when he feels your tongue slide against his.

Smiling into the kiss you press your forearms into his shoulders and slowly push him backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed and you break apart, reluctantly, to guide him to sit down.

The whine from loss of contact dies in Thomas’ throat once you set one leg over him and position yourself to straddle his lap. Your hands grasp his shoulders while you maneuver onto him, the shorts you’re wearing doing little in being a barrier to everything you can feel of him.

Thomas’ hands immediately land on your hips, trying to stifle the groan once he feels how warm you feel in his lap as you grind your hips down onto him. 

He licks his lips quickly, moving his eyes between yours as he searches them and confirms “Is this okay, I don’t want you to feel rushed or–?”

“Tommy?” you murmur above a whisper, interrupting him as you lean closer and bring your chests flush together.

He swallows hard, fingers flexing into the skin above your hips as he croaks out “Y– yeah?”

You continue to move closer, at an agonizingly slow pace. Your nose bumps with his, your lips so close they are almost brushing as you barely whisper “Being here with you will always feel okay– kiss me please.”

Those words the only signal he needed as Thomas closes the millimeter distance between you, his warm lips pressing into yours as he pulls you closer by his hold on your hips.

You slide your hands from Thomas’ shoulders and up into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to you as you move your mouth with his.

Thomas swipes his tongue against yours, each of you pulling the other closer as your kisses turn to all passion and want and _need_.

Breaking away from your mouth, Thomas trails kisses across your jaw and down your throat. He’s sucking and biting at the skin, sure to leave marks however you don’t care– you want everyone to know you’re his.

You tilt your head to the side and give him better access before leaning against him and biting the side of his ear “I want more of you”

Resisting the urge to growl, Thomas slides his hands up your back with your words– gripping onto you possessively before he turns his head and captures your lips once more. Thomas shifts to the side, bringing you with him as he lays you back on the bed and hovers over you “You sure?”

You move your eyes quickly between his warm and soft gaze, smiling as you offer a nod “More than sure– I mean if you want to, that is…” you trail off, Thomas quickly answering by bending his elbow to lower his body against yours.

He kisses you slow and deep, rolling his hips into you ever so slightly and leaving no question as to how much he would most definitely like that to be a real things that happens right now.

You chuckle into the kiss, Thomas pulling back to rest on his knees and smirk towards you as he reaches one arm behind his neck, bunching the material of his shirt in his hand before pulling it up and off of him in one swift motion.

Your eyes trail across his muscled chest, your fingers reaching out to trail a line through each of his abs and feeling his muscles shutter under your touch. The actions bringing a soft smile to your lips before you sit up in front of him.

Crossing your arms over your front, you grab the hem of your shirt in each of your hands before lifting the material over your head and discarding it on floor in the same general direction Thomas dropped his.

When you lift your eyes back over to him, you notice his eyes have changed from their bright honey color to a shade darker as he roams them over your bare chest.

Your arms twitch to cover yourself, Thomas instantly reaching out to grab your forearms “You’re so beautiful” he murmurs, leaning forward and closing the gap between you as he moves his lips over yours.

Thomas places his hands behind your back and guides you to lay down again. He slides one of his hands out from under you, trailing his fingers over your ribs and stomach until he reaches the top of your shorts and unfastens the button.

Sitting back again, Thomas grips the top of your shorts and you move your hips from side to side to get the material to move as he pulls them down your legs, throwing them onto the discarded pile of clothes.

Thomas’ hands grip your bare hips again, his voice even huskier as he groans out “You weren’t wearing anything under your shorts– are you trying to kill me?”

You smirk, shrugging a shoulder as you reply cheekily “Purely accidental, it was laundry day– your reaction was just a bonus”

Thomas makes a noise in his throat, lunging forward again to capture your lips in a searing kiss that has you clenching your legs together, trying to find a friction.

You slide your hands down his sides, hooking into the waistband of his joggers as you try to pull them down. Thomas breaks away quickly and stands up, reaching into his joggers before he pulls out his cock, hard and ready, and you lose your breath.

You watch as he discards his pants and pumps himself a few times with one hand, the other pushing into the bed by your shoulder while he leans forward to hover over you again.

You put your hands on his chest, not sure if it’s because you want to touch him or because you’re scared. You haven’t exactly had much opportunity to do this before and you’re pretty nervous if you’re being honest with yourself.

Thomas stops his movements, tilting his head to the side and softening his features. He licks his lips and moves his eyes between yours with his reassuring words “We’ll go as slow as you want– I mean it, you’re setting the pace here okay?”

You nod, swallowing hard as you flick your eyes up from his length and connect with his eyes as you lean forward and capture his lips again.

You want him, there’s no question about that.

A smile curls the corner of his mouth as he lifts your knee, his thick cock pressing between your legs.

Thomas reaches down and lines himself up with you, flicking his eyes up to yours with his one last silent question if this is what you want.

You slide your hands from his shoulders and up the sides of his head, pulling his lips to yours as your answer.

Thomas kisses you slow while pushing himself inside you, moving his hips slow and steady.

You gasp with the feeling as you stretch with his size, a surprised groan falling from your lips before you hiss, adjusting to him while he sinks into you and buries himself to the hilt.

Instantly he stops after he felt that knowing barrier break, “Oh fuck” he gasps, his face twisted in pain as he stills “that was…” dropping his forehead to rest on your shoulder, his breaths come out in ragged pants “Jesus, why didn’t you tell me?”

You grip his back harder, licking your lips when he lifts his head up to connect his concerned eyes with yours “It never came up. I just– _move_ Tommy– please move”

Listening to your words, he slowly pulls back a little before moving forward and going deeper a few times, immediately finding a rhythm that takes the pain away.

Thomas breathes hard, lowering his body, and connecting his lips to yours, kissing you deeply. You barely have time to adjust to him before he pulls out and snaps his hips against yours once more, stretching you so good and eliciting a moan of pleasure to fall from your lips.

You look up, the muscles in his arms bulging and tight as he holds himself above you– all you see is him. His lips hovering over yours, his breath warming your skin, his fucking that’s getting harder and faster as he moves between your thighs.

You whimper, digging your fingers into his hips as he moves in and out of you at a mind blowing pace.

He groans, moving faster and you gasp at the pleasure of him filling you, shuddering from all the different sensations, savoring the feeling of his cock rubbing that magical spot, and absentmindedly you bend your knees up more, spreading your legs wider.

You pull him deeper with every snap of his hips, rolling your hips up to meet his movements.

He slides a hand under your ass and nestles in deeper, grunting as he moves. You bite the skin on his collarbone earning Thomas to let out a deep growl before he leans down, kissing and biting your lips “You feel so fucking good, so tight and warm– I’m not going to last much longer, baby”

You slide your hands down, gripping his ass and keeping him close, and he snaps his hips into you a little rougher over and over again.

“Yes, I’m so close Tommy” you moan and roll your hips, trying to meet him– trying to get deeper– your fingers digging into his shoulders with the movements.

Feeling the tingling where he’s touching build and build until every muscle in your body contracts so tightly it burns.

His cock nudges you deep inside over and over, hitting the perfect spot until you cry out, breaking loose and coming as you clench around him, holding him tight.

Your orgasm explodes, spreading up through your stomach and down your thighs, gripping onto his arms tighter as you ride it out.

“Oh, fuck” he groans, your quivering spasms pulling him over the edge as well as he pushes in one more time and stops, his body shuddering under your hands, heavy breaths and groans fanning your ear.

Your chest rises and falls, the incredible feeling wracking through your body, up to your head and down to your toes.

You run a hand up his back, feeling his sweat as you close your eyes, the noise of your shared panting breaths while you both try to catch your breath filling the room around you.

Thomas relaxes on top of you and you smile, loving the weight of him on you.

His eyes shine brightly, moving between yours as he licks his lips “Wow, that was– you’re incredible”

You run your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, smiling with his words “Yeah you are, stud”

Thomas’ body shakes with a silent chuckle, leaning forward and pressing his lips to yours softly.

He readjusts his hands on the bed on either side of your head, bending his elbows and kissing your nose before he slowly guides himself off of you and stands up.

You wince from the loss of him, though you’re immediately distracted as Thomas crosses the room and grabs a towel, wetting it in the washbowl before coming back over to you and cleaning you up.

You smile shyly with his actions, feeling like you maybe should be embarrassed– however all you feel is loved and cared for.

He discards the towel over by the wall and climbs back into bed with you, pulling the blankets over the both of you.

You face each other, throwing your leg over his as he pulls you closer into his chest. He roams his eyes over your face, releasing a soft breathy chuckle– that instantly becomes your favorite sound in the world– before he kisses you once more and makes you feel like the most loved girl in the world.

After a few more quick kisses he lifts his head, laying one of his arms onto the bed by the top of your head and slowly moving his fingers against your forehead and into your hair.

The action is so sweet and comforting, it brings a smile to your face as you barely whisper up towards him “You’re quickly stealing my heart, Tommy”

Thomas smiles brighter than you’ve ever seen him smile before he captures your lips once more, moving his lips against yours “About fucking time, because you stole mine months ago.”


End file.
